fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons are large creatures that are described as the ultimate hunter. They have amazing intelligence, astounding strength and impressive agility. They are normally sought after for their tears and other excretions or ingredients that Potion Makers would die for. They normally reach 9 times the size of an elephant. Each has a unique Breath Weapon. It is known that they can take human forms. Their bones are milky and semitransparent, as if made of clouded glass or quartz. Only other dragons can properly dispose of the bones, as elements and time are no match. It is known that few are able to become dragon tamers, mainly because so many die on the job. Two known dragon tamers in the series are Patton Burgess and Chuck Rose, who was eaten by a dragon. The last known people to have killed a full grown dragon are Seth and Kendra Sorensen. Although dragon tamers are able to hold conversations with dragons, no one can really control a dragon. They are known as the most powerful race of magical creatures. They can live for thousands of years, growing to the size of apartment buildings. Deep magic is woven into every fiber of their bodies. Mortals, when in the presence of dragons, find themselves instantly transfixed, both their bodies and minds paralyzed. If one openly states that they have murdered a Dragon, they would become enemies to all Dragons. A Dragon only shed tears when they are mourning a dead relative; thus cruel ingredient hunters would kill a Dragon's mother in order to force it's offspring to shed tears. In the Fablehaven Series Grip of the Shadow Plague Warren says, "...Their scales are like stone, their bones like adamant..." Also in Book 3, Kendra sees Chalize, the dragon of the Painted mesa describing her "...gleaming like a new penny, overlapping copper scales encasing her in metallic armor. A tall fin ran from the top of her fierce head to the base of her neck. Not including the whiplike tail and the long, arched neck, the body of the dragon was the size of an elephant. A pair of wings were folded at her sides." This dragon was possibly only a century old, being very young. From this encounter, it is shown that dragons have the ability to speak in human languages. Each dragon is unique, some being metallic, while others are not. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Only eleven dragons were named, through Book 4: and four unnamed dragons seen up close *Ranticus, a dead dragon killed by Patton Burgess whose bones were on display in Lost Mesa's museum. They were used to help destroy the preserve by a powerful Viviblix, Mr.Lich. *Navarog, who was released from the Quiet Box by the Sphinx and is known as the Demon Prince, Lord of the Dragons, and the Foremost of all Dark Dragons. In book four, Gavin revealed himself as Navarog. *Chalize, a very young dragon who lived in the Painted Mesa, guarding the final chamber that supposedly held the Chronometer. She was an offspring of Nafia. *Camarat, who guarded the entrance to Wyrmroost and is Agad's sibling. *Agad, a former dragon who permanently took on human form in order to strengthen his magic and now the caretaker of Wyrmroost. *Nafia, a dragon who had taken to eating her young. *Raxtus, a dragon whose mother died and who was incubated using fairy magic, resulting in him being very small and having a growth mist for a breath weapon. *Celebrant (The Just), Raxtus's father, and the king of dragons. *Glommus, a dragon with a sleeping gas as a breath weapon. *Siletta, a dragon who was entirely made of poison, and whom Seth and Kendra killed using a unicorn horn. *Red dragon- a male dragon who cased Seth until killed by the Sky Giant. *Green Dragon- a unknown dragon who fought and killed by Navarog. *Yellow dragon- a unknown dragon who fought and killed by Navarog. *Gray Dragon- a dragon killed by Navarog. *Madrigus - a huge and bulky gray dragon who was killed by Celebrant after challenging him for the crown *Raina - a sleek silvery-white dragon with crystal blue eyes, Raxtus's biological mother Powers and Features Dragons are arguably the most powerful magical creatures of all time. Not including raxtus, they range from the size of 5 elephants to well over 20 elephants. They are strong enough to tear down castles and have scales so hard that only adamant and magically enhanced weapons can get through its scales and impenetrable bones. Most have extremely sharp claws and teeth, and all can fly in some way or another, giving them advantages over land based animals. They all have breath weapons including fire, poison, acid, lightning, sleeping gas, etc. Most dragons have more than one breath weapon but some do only have one at their disposal. Some dragons, even while still in dragon form, are able to cast spells like wizards, though not as powerful. Breath Weapons All dragons have at least one type of breath weapon and many have more. Here are the main breath weapons listed in the books. Besides the ones below there are also many, many more. * Sleeping Gas (Glommus) * Fire (the most common breath weapon) * Truth Serum (Camarat) * Poison (Siletta) * Help Things Grow (Raxtus) * Blast of Light (Celebrant) * Acid (Siletta) * Partial-Healing (Raxtus) * Molten Gold (Navarog) * Lightning (Nafia) * Seething Night (a black corrosive breath that can corrode even through dragon scales (Madrigus) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Light creatures Category:Dark creatures Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Anamorphs